This disclosure is related to an indoor outdoor portable grill for grilling food. The grill is configured to allow use as an electric grill or a charcoal grill. When configured to operate on electricity, the grill may be used indoors or outdoors. When configured to operate via charcoal, the grill may be used outdoors. The grill is configured with a removable cooking element for electric use. When configured to operate on electricity, the removable cooking element may be installed in the grill. When configured to operate via charcoal, the removable cooking element may be removed. When configured to operate on electricity, the grill grate covers the electric cooking element to reduce smoke from foods that are cooking on the grate. The lid may have locking clasps. The grill may be 15½ inches wide, 16 inches tall (with the lid installed), and have a square shaped 13¼ inch×13¼ inch cooking surface. The electric cooking element may have an adjustment (e.g., a dial) to change the wattage of the cooking element and thus the cooking temperature inside the grill. The electric cooking element may have a red light that indicates that the cooking element is drawing power from a power source and that the cooking element is heating. The light may turn on and off periodically as the cooking element adjusts to maintain temperature. The cooking element may be powered by a 110-120 VAC power source. The grill may be provided with vents. Leaving the vents open will tend to decrease the temperature inside the grill. Closing the vents will tend to increase the temperature inside the grill.